DE 40 17 210 C1 discloses a wheel suspension which is provided with a connecting member which extends substantially vertically and which is articulated at one end on the wheel carrier and at its other end on a rotary arm of a torsion bar stabilizer held on the frame of the vehicle. In the case of this known wheel suspension, the steering axis extends through the upper region of connection of the connecting member with the wheel carrier.
DE 37 14 688 A1 discloses a wheel suspension for steered wheels of vehicles in which a wheel carrier is coupled with suspension arms so as to be pivotable both in its upper and lower regions.
DE 43 13 978 C2 discloses a device for suspending a steerable wheel on a vehicle, which device has a vertically extending first connecting member which is articulated on the wheel carrier, and a second connecting member which extends substantially transversally with respect to the steering direction of the vehicle and which is articulatedly connected to the first connecting member, wherein a spring device counteracts the deflection of the device during pivoting of the wheel carrier.
These devices known from the prior art are intended as far as possible to reduce influences during compression of the steered wheels, for example on uneven roadways, and influences on the restoring moment of the steering device at different driving speeds.